


无法逃离的深渊（31）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	无法逃离的深渊（31）

Kongphop从没有这样为一个人上心过，一直以来他想得到什么几乎都是信手拈来的事，唯独这个人，从第一次见到他时，身上所带有的那一股不同于其他人的气质，让他忍不住的想去靠近，迫切的想要得到他。

他为这个人做了许多以往的自己不会做的“傻事”，可是不管做再多，终究弥补不了一时冲动所造成的后果。

办公室的门突然被推开了。

而走进来的人却让他的心疯狂跳动着，Kongphop赶紧迎了上去，那个人的身上带着淡淡的酒气，显然喝了不少的酒，Arthit的脸颊有些泛红，像是被红颜料晕染过的水墨画一般，脚步有些虚浮踉跄的朝他这个罪魁祸首走过去。

Kongphop心里一紧，赶紧伸手揽住了他没有一丝赘肉的腰，不料却被Arthit一把挥开了，略微沙哑的声音透过干涩的嘴唇传出，声线里带着隐隐的哭腔。

“Kongphop你是不是一直当我是傻子？”Arthit突然抬起头，那张近在咫尺俊秀的脸上有着说不出的悲伤，他的眼眶红红的，眸子上蒙了一层水雾，清透的泪水在里面不停的打着转。

“不是的！Arthit，你冷静一下听我说。”Kongphop扶着Arthit的肩膀想将人往怀里揽，但是他又能解释出什么呢？从他最开始录了那个视频开始，会酿成现在的结局是早就注定好了的吧。

确实，现在A家的落寞本来就是在他计划之中的，但是他的想法早就因为Arthit这个人而改变了，因为他突然发现，眼前的这个人竟要比那无边的利益不知道要重要多少倍。如果不是因为那个叫Not的男人一直在践踏他的底线，他也不会凭空生出那么极端的想法，从而伤害到了这个对他如此重要的人。

Arthit推开了想拥抱他的Kongphop，没有理会他无力的辩解，“你早就计划好了对吧，在最开始港口招标的时候。”这是一句陈述句，Arthit自顾自的像是自嘲般的紧接着说到，“你是不是还在暗自庆幸，我这么容易就能被你勾搭上？不过是和你睡了几次便对你产生了感情？这一切都要比你最开始想象的容易许多不是吗？其实换做谁都可以是不是...就算坐在这个位置的人不是我，就算是和你抢那个港口的人不是我，也都无所谓吧。因为对于你而言，利益远比是谁要重要的多了吧，只要能达到你的目的，谁受到了伤害都是活该吧，谁叫我这么容易就对你......动心了。”

Arthit的情绪越说越激动，似乎随着酒精一下子把积压在心里所有的委屈都说了出来，他哽咽了一下，眼泪不争气的涌了出来，在脸上留下两道泪痕，他掩饰的垂下脸，抬起手胡乱的用衬衫抹了抹，他用带着些鼻音闷闷的声音继续说，

“你想要什么你说啊，我什么都愿意给你，就算是那个港口也一样，可你为什么要这样对我？就因为我爱你，所以我活该吗？”他的声音越来越小，像是质问和责备，又像是对他自己说的...末了还勾勾唇角露出了一个比哭还令人心碎的笑容。

Arthit的每一句质问就像尖锐的利器狠狠的刺进他的心脏里一般，扎着撕心裂肺的痛，可是拔出去又鲜血直流，那些无法挽回的结果，是对他最大的惩罚吧？

从Arthit口中所说出的‘我爱你’，这简简单单的字眼却是Kongphop奢求已久，恐怕今后这辈子都再难听到的，最珍贵动听的告白了。

Arthit确实没说错...这一切都是他计划之中的，也明明都是他计划之中的...可是又是他现在最不愿意面对的结局。他就是一个罪人，他的一己私欲最终还是伤害了到了他最在乎的，也是最在乎他的一个人。

突然响起的短信提示音在这氛围里格外的突兀，Arthit一愣却还是打开了手机。

这条短信是Not发来的。

Arthit呆呆地看着手机屏幕一眨眼，挂在他睫毛上的泪珠就随着颤抖滴落了下来，“啪嗒”一下落在了明晃晃的屏幕上，上面愕然写着：

［Arthit，寄给政府的企划书刚刚被退件了...不过没关系，机会还有很多，所以别太放在心上。］

呵...果然就和他猜想的一样，这下总算如那个男人所愿了...他已经没有任何价值了。

“Arthit...”看着Arthit愣在原地，Kongphop不放心的唤到他的名字。

Arthit猛的举起手机，那滴还未干的眼泪顺着屏幕划了下来，留下一串水痕，他揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，喉结滚动了一下，哑着嗓子对Kongphop问道，“这下你满意了吗？这就是你想得到的吧，够了吗？够了就放过我吧...”

不...不是的...这才不是他想得到的结果，他张了张嘴想反驳，可归根究底都是他的错...他无从去辩解什么，懊悔的情绪不停的在他心里滋生蔓延，他已经顾不得因为这条信息的后半句和发件人而吃味了。

看着Arthit这样Kongphop心脏也像被一只无形的手扼住了一般难受，他手忙脚乱的不知道该怎么安慰才能让Arthit好过一点，最后只能干巴巴的吐出一句道歉，“对不起...Arthit，都是我的错，你要我怎么补偿你都行，我只要你不离开我...”

Kongphop的话让Arthit全身震了一下，他仓皇的用红肿的眼睛看了一下Kongphop，但瞬间便反射条件的推开了他，转过身跌跌撞撞的像门口逃去，他无法面对这个给自己带来无尽伤害的男人，无法原谅，却又无可奈何。究竟是恨意更多一些还是爱意更多一些呢，他的大脑一片空白，根本无法去衡量，无从分辨，只得落荒而逃，他不想让Kongphop看见他更加狼狈不堪的一面......

一想到Arthit马上就要消失在自己眼前，Kongphop没有半点犹豫的一个箭步冲上前，拽着他的手腕将人拉进了怀里，他的下巴垫在Arthit的颈窝处蹭了蹭，呼出的热气刚好蒸腾着他的耳垂，Kongphop不理会Arthit的挣扎紧紧的抱着他的腰不松手，他的心跳尽管隔着几层布料也依然可以清晰的传达到Kongphop的耳朵里。

“嗯...你放开我。”Kongphop的力气大到凭他根本挣脱不开，再随着酒精因为时间的挥发，他的四肢竟都有些发软。

“我不放，我什么都可以不要，我只想要你...”Kongphop的唇顺着Arthit的颈线慢慢的向上琢磨着，湿润的舌尖舔过他的耳垂，Arthit全身一抖，喉咙里溢出细碎轻吟，他的手指趁机解开了Arthit的衬衫纽扣探了进去，不知道是不是因为喝了酒的原因，体温竟然要比平时高了许多，摸上去有些烫手。

“Kong...phop你给我滚开，嗯～！”他的乳尖被Kongphop的手指掐住狠狠的揉捏了一下，后半句的咒骂也因此被堵了回去。

Kongphop一只手扬起他的下巴，在听到Arthit的咒骂后他像惩罚般的衔住了他的耳垂，轻轻的向耳窝里吹气。果然，Arthit立刻软了腰，“唔...Kongphop你个混蛋...你他妈是不是疯了...”

“对，我就是疯了，为你而疯。”


End file.
